


Kiss That Ring

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Gerard and Ray get some alone time backstage





	Kiss That Ring

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinktober day 1 prompt: face sitting
> 
> I’m not gonna do all of the kinktober prompts, but I’m gonna try and do a few others at least.

Ray was such a calm, steady presence on stage that most people would probably be surprised by how passionate he could be once he was offstage. His kisses were hot and hungry, like he was desperate for it. That’s why, once they were offstage, Gerard would pull him into the first unoccupied space, push him against the wall and kiss him until he was breathless and gasping.

Gerard thought that the guitarist look so sexy like that, his plump lips parted as he took in gulps of air, his curls sticking to his face. Gerard couldn’t help but smile as he traced his fingers along the curve of his jaw. “Tell me what you want.” He kept his voice steady as he looked the other man in the eyes. They didn’t have much time before the bus would be loaded and ready for them to go, so it was always best to be direct.

Ray nodded, his tongue darting out across his lips before he spoke. “I want you to sit on my face, please.”

Gerard raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised by the request. Usually what they did was hand jobs, maybe a blow job or, if they had a decent amount of time, a quick fuck. “Alright, lay down.” He smiled and let go of his face, taking a few steps back.

The room they’d found themselves in was better than most, as there was a lot more space on the floor for Ray to lay over it. While Ray got down into position, Gerard undid his fly and pushed his tight jeans down his thighs and over his knees. By the time his underwear was down as well, Ray was on the floor, looking up at him with expectant eyes. “Ready?” Gerard asked, despite knowing what his answer would be.

“Yeah.” Ray’s voice was soft and his neediness came through with just one word.

In response, Gerard nodded and moved to stand over him, crouching down when he got into position. Gerard could feel Ray let out a soft groan once he was seated over his face. His lips pressed against the soft flesh of his ass, kissing where he could reach as he shifted both of his arms up. His fingers easily found the cheeks, pulling them apart so that his lips and tongue could explore Gerard’s cleft. It wasn’t the first time that Ray had lapped at his hole, but other times were in the safety and comfort of a bedroom, with Gerard naked and sprawled out across the sheets. It felt different this time somehow, with his tongue sliding along his crack and circling around the pucker of his hole. Gerard couldn’t help but let out a moan at the feeling, his eyes lidding in pleasure.

Ray’s soft, wet tongue traced patterns over his hole and Gerard couldn’t work out what they were but it didn’t matter because it felt so good. But then Ray always was so good with his lips and tongue. It amused him really, that Ray was considered to be so quiet and unassuming, but get him like this and he could work magic. One day he’d have to convince him to kiss him onstage, to show the world that he wasn’t just a genius with the guitar. 

Gerard let out a low groan, his cock bobbing as Ray slipped his tongue into him, wiggling it as it explored his hole. He wanted to praise him, to let him know just how good that he made him feel, but whenever he opened his mouth to speak Ray’s tongue would do something new, eliciting a fresh moan to escape his lips instead.

Slowly, Gerard started to move, lifting his ass and bringing it back down, effectively riding Ray’s face. Every time he pressed his ass down, Ray’s soft curls tickled his skin, adding to the sensation. When he lifted up he could feel Ray take a breath before returning his lips and tongue to him. Everything his lover did went straight to his cock, making it ache and bob against his tee. 

As if he could sense his need, Ray reached an arm around his waist, taking his cock in hand and starting to jerk him off. Because of his guitar skills, he was very talented with his hands and fingers, and that showed even though the position was awkward. “Yeah, that’s it...” Gerard gasped, finally managing to find his voice. “Your tongue is fucking magic, you eat me out so fucking good.” Another groan left his lips as Ray pressed his lips against his ring, sliding his tongue into him and pressing it as deep as it would go. It made his cock twitch in his hand and he moaned, knowing that he wouldn’t last. Not that he gave a single fuck about that. This wasn’t the time or place to draw this shit out.

“Shit Ray, fucking hell...” He jerked up, letting out a loud cry as he came all over himself, staining his tee with his load. Ray released his cock, dragging his fingers through the sticky mess and, once a Gerard stood up, he licked his fingers clean. He looked so pretty doing that, so debauched and Gerard just wanted to tell him how good he looked sucking his fingers like that.

“Are you guys done in there already?” Frank’s voice called from other side of the door, instantly breaking his mood. “Worm ordered us some pizza’s and if you don’t come I’ll share your half with the crew.”

“Fucking Frank.” Gerard muttered, shaking his head as he rushed to pull his pants back up. He gave Ray a look, feeling apologetic that his cock was still bulging in his pants. Ray just smiled and shrugged, licking his pretty, wet lips and getting to his feet. “How does he always find us?”

“I think he has a special power. Like a Spidey sense.” Ray commented, running his fingers through his hair. “Only instead of sensing danger it’s for sensing when one of us is having fun.”

“Well, it’s a shitty, inconvenient power.” Gerard kissed him gently, his lips quirking into a smile. “Come on, let’s go while there’s still some food to be had.”

Ray flashed him his trademark Toro grin. “Yeah, you’re right. I could use something else to eat.” He lowered his voice and leaned in, whispering into his ear. “Though your ass is pretty damn tasty.” Another grin and then they parted Ray opening the door and leading them out into the venue. Thankfully Frank wasn’t there to make fun of the wet patches on Gerard’s tee or how dishevelled Ray looked. 

He probably still would when they were together again, but Gerard would just flip him off like he usually did. Despite him being an annoying little shit, he wouldn’t change all this for the world. He smiled at Ray, linking their hands together before tugging him towards their dressing room, or at least where he thought it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome
> 
> Feel free to join my [bandom ships](https://discord.gg/hCuaUV) discord


End file.
